Growth hormone deficient subjects who met the criteria for growth hormone therapy from the National Pituitary Agency are being selected for study. Srum lipoprotein composition is being measured before, during and after growth hormone therapy. Similarly, serum somatostatin and pancreatic polypeptide levels following a test meal are being measured in these same subjects to determine the effects of growth hormone therapy on these parameters. At this time only one patient has been recruited for this study. After one month of growth hormone therapy, slight decreases in fasting plasma triglyceride and insulin levels at 30 and 60 minutes after the test meal were noted. Additional patients need to be recruited in order to continue this study.